<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no way out by Novocaine504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612105">no way out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine504/pseuds/Novocaine504'>Novocaine504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine504/pseuds/Novocaine504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertama kali di-post di FFn: 08/16/2018.</p><p>Jatuh cinta adalah emosi yang sangat diantisipasi oleh semua makhluk hidup, tak terkecuali android. kalau bukan karena teman-teman keparatmu, ayah overprotektif, dan objek afeksimu sendiri yang seolah menentang cintamu. rA9, mengapa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no way out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Detroit: Become Human (c) Quantic Dream.<br/>[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam proses pembuatan maupun fic ini, semuanya murni untuk kesenangan  dalam menulis dan kecintaan pada tokoh fiktif yang saya tulis.]</p><p>Cringe dikit, semoga cuma dikit. Peringatan untuk OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor mungkin bukan model <em>android</em> yang dikhususkan berkemampuan untuk peka pada seseorang yang ingin mengejar hubungan yang lebih intim bersamanya.</p><p>North menertawakannya kemarin—<em>karena Connor tidak peka</em>. Tentu, RK800 itu bisa membaca situasi sosial. Ia dikhususkan untuk beradaptasi dalam lingkungan sosialisasi yang luas. Ia memiliki laboratorium forensik di dalam mulutnya <em>(Markus dengan senang hati memberi diri untuk dianalisis oleh lidah itu)</em>. Tentu, ia memiliki banyak informasi yang bersangkutan dengan interogasi dan bela diri, metode untuk melumpuhkan pelaku dan cara menggunakan senjata api sampai yang berbasis militer sekalipun—tapi ternyata Kamski (atau siapapun yang mengunduh dan memformat data untuk RK800, <em>fuck you man</em>) tidak memberikannya kemampuan untuk menganalisis potensi hubungan romantis dari seseorang yang menginginkannya.</p><p>Intinya, tawa North menyebalkan(?), dan ia harus mendapatkan Connor untuk membungkam tawa setan jahanam itu.</p><p>"Oh, apa ini, Markus?" Connor memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau ada wawancara di jam lima?"</p><p>"Itu… ehm… bunga. Untukmu. Dan… ya, ada—aku kemari untuk memastikan kalau kau mendapatkan perlakuan adil di tempat kerjamu." Sebagai android yang sudah bebas. Tidak ada salahnya mengecek. Ini normal—teman. Y-ya, hanya teman (Markus meringis).</p><p>"Markus, tidak usah repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku, aku memiliki Hank disini."</p><p>Hank. Ya, benar. Hank Anderson. Figur ayah, partner, dan yang terpenting, calon mertua (rA9 restui hubungan ini). Ia melirik meja pria tua itu—dan matanya segera melotot ke arah Markus—bahkan Simon di ruang istirahat kantor bergidik (ia membuat kopi untuk seorang Gavin Reed (membuat dalam artian menyirami kepala bajingan itu dengan kopi, atas permintaan Markus)). Pak tua itu akan mencabiknya. Senyumnya tajam seperti siap mencabik Markus.</p><p>"Ha-Ha-Ha—" ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu (mengenai Hank yang kini membuat gestur pemenggalan dari mejanya), tapi terdengar seperti seorang skeptis yang melihat penampakan hantu. Connor berbalik untuk mendapati Hank sedang membaca koran, pria itu tersenyum manis. Saat Connor tidak melihat barulah Hank tersenyum iblis.</p><p>"Markus… sebenarnya… kalau kau ada pertanyaan… tanyakan saja." Connor bilang padanya. Ia meletakkan bunga itu di dalam laci ("Hmm, mungkin Chris memiliki vas bunga."), bersama dengan beberapa kotak cokelat, sebatang mawar palsu, gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing, boneka teddy bear kecil (YANG JELAS-JELAS BERTULISKAN <strong>I LOVE YOU</strong>, OMONG-OMONG), beberapa bait puisi—<em>"Markus, aku tidak tahu kau berminat dalam bidang menulis! Karyamu benar-benar menginspirasi dan mengingatkanku pada gaya menulis Robert Frost yang—"</em></p><p>"Biasanya kalau seseorang ingin menginterogasi untuk mendapatkan informasi, mereka akan melakukan hal seperti memberikannya hadiah atau menawarkan apapun untuk informasi itu. Jadi… Markus, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" (dan tentu saja otak lulusan kriminologinya akan berpikir ke sana.)</p><p>
  <em>Kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?</em>
</p><p>"Um, ini topik sensitif, ya? Markus, aku tidak akan marah. Tanyakan saja." Connor memberikannya senyum—senyum paksa yang terlihat tidak natural tapi masih mampu membuat Markus merasa lemas. "Kau sudah melakukan ini sejak empat bulan, dua minggu, lima hari, tiga belas jam—"</p><p>"Bukan topik sensitif, Connor." Ia tahu Simon berdiri tujuh kaki di belakangnya dengan senyum miring dan tangan yang memegang kopi panas pada gelasnya, menunggu<em> seseorang</em> berlalu. Tiba-tiba Gavin Reed yang berada di mejanya sendiri meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri, melenggang ke arah meja Connor. "Aku hanya ingin—"</p><p>"—hanya ingin kau menyadari kalau Mesias-mu berusaha untuk mengajakmu berkencan." Reed tertawa lepas usai berkata demikian, setan itu. Connor menautkan alisnya, tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Reed, LED-nya berwarna merah menyala sebagai peringatan.</p><p>"Maaf, tapi ia hanya bercanda. Lanjutkan pertanyaan—"</p><p>"AAARRRGH—PANAAAS—APA MASALAHMU, PLASTIK SIALAN!"</p><p>Markus dan Simon didepak dari kantor hari itu.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oke, intinya, mengutarakan keinginannya dengan hadiah kecil dan kata-kata manis tidak akan bekerja. Ganti rencana, karena subtil tak begitu sampai pada Connor yang terlalu…<em> sangat tidak-peka.</em></p><p>("<em>Aku peka. </em>Untuk informasi, aku memiliki kulit yang lebih sensitif pada perubahan suhu dan kelembapan, indera pendengaran dan penciuman yang berpuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari—" Hank menepuk jidatnya, Connor tak berhenti bicara—dan Markus menyaksikan Connor mendetailkan dirinya sendiri dengan <em>mata berbentuk hati</em>, kata North.)</p><p>"Kenapa kau menyeretku untuk melakukan ini, Markus?"</p><p>Simon merengut. Menggemaskan, tapi tidak terima kasih. North di sampingnya memicingkan matanya pada toples kue di kediaman Anderson; wanita android itu membuka toplesnya, lalu mengambil satu biskuit—dan menggunakan kukunya untuk memisahkan kismis dari kuenya. Markus berdehem, Josh menepuk punggung tangan North sebelum ia selesai memisahkan kismis dari biskuitnya yang ketiga.</p><p>Mantan guru universitas itu memasang ekspresi tak senang pada North, yang segera dibalas dengan juluran lidah dan rengutan, tangan dan kakinya disilangkan menghadap Simon di sebelahnya. Belum sempat ia berkata apapun, Hank Anderson menyusup masuk ke ruang tamunya, dengan celana pendek dan kaos abu-abu—pakaian rumah. Ia masih nampak kelelahan.</p><p>Oh, dan <em>shotgun.</em></p><p>Keempatnya tersenyum lebar pada Hank—pria itu memijit keningnya, meletakkan <em>shotgun-</em>nya pada rak. "Darimana kalian masuk?"</p><p>Simon pelan-pelan menunjuk ke jendela di ruang makan, pecah berkeping-keping dan Sumo yang mengendus area sekitar pecahan beling itu.</p><p>"Yap, sudah kuduga." Ia mengabsen mereka semua satu-persatu dan berhenti pada Markus dengan matanya yang segera terbelalak, melotot tajam. "Terlalu pagi untuk ini. Pergi kalian semua."</p><p>Josh, selamanya seorang intelektual, berkata, "Jangan begitu, <em>Lieutenant</em>—"</p><p>Yang tentu saja segera dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Hank Anderson itu sendiri.</p><p>"Kami hanya ingin menemani Connor—<em>android</em> tidak begitu memerlukan tidur, jadi kami pikir, Connor pasti kesepian menungguimu untuk bangun setiap malamnya. Jadi Simon menyarankan—"</p><p>"Bukan ideku, <em>tuan polisi,</em> sumpah demi."</p><p>Markus memelototi Simon (yang takut-takut menatap <em>shotgun </em>di rak), lalu kembali pada senyumnya. "—jadi JOSH menyarankan supaya kita datang kemari dan menemaninya menunggui anda untuk bangun."</p><p>Sebenarnya ia memiliki kejutan untuk Connor.</p><p>Berupa bintang di langit.</p><p>Romantis sekali—Connor seharusnya menerima ini. Seharusnya paham apa yang diinginkan Markus. Apa yang hatinya sejak lama dambakan. Markus <em>membelikannya </em>bintang di langit—<em>teman</em> macam apa yang rela melakukan hal sejauh itu? Connor tinggal menerima sertifikat dan deklarasi cinta Markus—kemudian mereka akan pergi ke kencan pertama. Setelah itu taman bermain (untuk memicu senyum megawatt itu), lalu pantai (bukan, bukan untuk melihat Connor dalam pakaian yang terbuka), dan akhirnya hotel—</p><p>"Connor berada di Kamski sejak kemarin, bocah tengil."</p><p>Kalau ia masih memiliki LED, mungkin sudah berpendar merah saat mendengar ucapan Hank.</p><p>Elijah.</p><p>
  <em>Kamski.</em>
</p><p>"Kau membiarkannya tinggal bersama si mesum itu?!"</p><p>Sulit dipercaya, Hank Anderson, 53 tahun, overprotektif pada Connor bila menyangkut Markus (dan perasaannya yang benar-benar tak malu ia ekspos)—dan ia dengan mudah membiarkan Connor pergi bersama Elijah Kamski, <em>robo-fucker</em> paling ternama abad ini? Sulit dipercaya. <em>Truth is stranger than fiction</em>, benar-benar.</p><p>"Tidakkah kau peduli pada <em>keperawanannya</em>?!"</p><p>"Markus, uh, teknisnya—kita tidak pernah perawan…?"</p><p>Ia mengganti kata-katanya, nada bicaranya tetap sama, seolah ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat sebelumnya. "Tidakkah kau peduli pada kesuciannya?!"</p><p>"Markus, kurasa kau—"</p><p>Josh segera bungkam saat Markus memelototinya.</p><p>"Apa yang kau pikirkan, <em>Lieutenant</em>?!" ia merasa frustrasi—tentu saja! Orang tua ini yang terang-terangan (pada Markus, bukan pada Connor) tak merestui hubungannya dengan si anak tercinta—<em>precious cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure </em>(yang Markus amini 100%)—yang 87.6% berada pada ketakutannya yang tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Connor—membiarkan anaknya pergi bersama Kamski?! Kamski memiliki <em>harem android </em>di rumahnya, yang 110% lebih buruk daripada memiliki hubungan monogami dengan Markus!</p><p>"Chloe bukan <em>harem</em>, Markus—"</p><p>"Aku meminta pendapatmu, North? Tidak kan? Terima kasih, diamlah."</p><p>Hank memijit keningnya, nampak benar-benar kelelahan meladeni Markus dan mabuk asmaranya. "Dengar… aku juga tidak mau meninggalkannya di sana, tapi untuk memperbaiki kerusakannya setelah ditembak lima kali oleh—"</p><p>"Ia mengalami APA?!" kali ini ia panik, North merekam apa yang terjadi dan berencana mengunggahnya ke media sosial pilihannya. Ia harus berkonsultasi dengan Josh terlebih dahulu. "Maaf meninggikan suaraku—tapi ia KENAPA?! Ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Dan anda tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!"</p><p>"Kau memang siapanya?"</p><p>"Aku pac—"</p><p>"Belum, Markus, <em>belum</em>." Simon menatap langit-langit rumah saat Hank nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bersiap untuk amarah yang meledak-ledak dari <em>Lieutenant</em>. Ah, ada cicak. Seperti lagu itu, kan? Cicak, cicak, di dinding, <em>curi semua nutrisi</em>—</p><p>"DAN TIDAK AKAN!"</p><p>Sementara itu, Connor berada di kediaman Kamski <em>bermain</em> dengan saudara-saudaranya—heran juga, Kamsk—<em>Elijah</em> bilang ia harus tinggal tiga hari di sini untuk perbaikan beberapa komponen tubuhnya yang rusak, tapi ia seharusnya sudah bisa pulang sejak kemarin sore.</p><p>Ia merindukan Sumo—dan Hank. <em>Hank </em>dulu, baru Sumo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bintang yang seharusnya ia perlihatkan pada Connor sudah berlalu dan tak akan nampak lagi di langit malam sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun lagi. Sial. Ganti rencana, kalau begitu.</p><p>"Hei, Connor."</p><p>"Markus? Apa yang kau—?"</p><p>"Aku melihatmu tadi, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengampirimu."</p><p>Hank yang berada di sisi lain jalan bersender pada sisi gedung, dengan pistol di tangan, segera memelototi kehadiran Markus—sial, pak tua itu benar-benar sangat overprotektif. Seandainya Carl Manfred se-overprotektif itu padanya, mungkin Markus sudah jantungan—tapi karena pelukis tua itu tidak, dan Markus tak memiliki jantung, jadi ia aman. Markus mendekat kepada Connor, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara rendah dan—apa yang North sebut <em>seksi</em> (heey, tidak seseksi makhluk tuhan ini, tentu saja), "Connor, aku boleh minta tolong?"</p><p>RK800 itu menatapnya dengan bola mata melebar—sial, <em>jangan jatuh cinta, jangan jatuh cinta, jangan jatuh cinta </em>(mantra yang terlalu jatuh tempo bila ia ucapkan sekarang, sebenarnya)—dan figur tubuhnya diusahakan untuk dibuat sekecil mungkin dibanding Markus (bukan secara literal, untuk informasi). "Tentu, Markus—tapi tidak sekarang."</p><p>"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya balik Markus, meminta konfirmasi. Audio prosesornya mendadak tidak mampu menjalankan tugasnya setelah mendengar perkataan Connor sehabis namanya melantun lembut dari mulut <em>android </em>yang bekerja untuk (bersama, pada) kepolisian Detroit itu. "Maukah kau menjadi model untuk lukisanku?"</p><p>Wajah Connor dengan cepat menoleh kepadanya. "Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang."</p><p><em>Shit</em>—Markus tidak menduga ia akan langsung diiyakan. Prosesnya seharusnya berlangsung seperti ini:</p><p>"<em>Maukah kau menjadi model untuk lukisanku?"</em></p><p>"<em>Tentu, kurasa? Tapi—tidakkah kau lebih baik meminta tolong North?" atau, "Tentu, kurasa? Tapi—kenapa aku?"</em></p><p>Yang jawabannya akan: <em>"North tidak memiliki kecantikan yang sama sepertimu, Connor,"</em> atau, <em>"Karena aku ingin mengabadikan keindahan yang kau miliki dalam lukisanku."</em></p><p>Tapi tentu saja, upayanya untuk<em> ngegombal </em>gagal karena objek afeksinya itu sendiri—sumpah demi, suatu hari nanti, Markus bersumpah Connor akan membunuhnya tanpa benar-benar bermaksud, dan Markus akan mengucapkan <em>'terima kasih'</em> padanya saat dokter memutuskan untuk memutus penopang hidupnya di ranjang rumah sakit.</p><p>(Seperti klise drama televisi yang disukai Carl <em>(bukan bagian mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pembunuh)</em>—hanya saja ia bukan manusia, jadi kalaupun kejadian itu terjadi, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan berlangsung seperti itu.)</p><p>"Kau—<em>kau mau</em>?"</p><p>Connor tersenyum, menampakkan gigi-giginya. "Iya, Markus, aku mau menjadi model lukisanmu."</p><p><em>Well</em>, itu mudah.</p><p>
  <em>Siapa sangka Connor akan sangat mudah—</em>
</p><p>—kemudian Connor mendorong tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, membuat punggung Markus mengantam dinding dengan kuat. Ia mengerang kesakitan, tetapi ekspresi Connor mengeras. Markus melihat Hank memasang kuda-kuda, tak lama kemudian ia berlari mendekat, pistol di tangan dan wajah yang menunjukkan nafsu menghabisi—<em>shit, shit, shit, Hank akan membunuhku.</em></p><p>Apakah ia tidak sengaja memancarkan <em>ide cemerlang</em> itu? <em>Tidak</em>, maksudnya—Connor bukan mudah, <em>mudah </em>seperti pelacur <em>murah</em>—<em>frick!</em> Bukan itu maksudnya! Connor mendengarnya? Semoga Connor, diberkatilah jiwanya yang pemaaf dan parasnya yang bak malaikat (Markus berani bersumpah Connor adalah malaikat sungguhan)—tak mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan.</p><p>Tetapi Hank berlari melewatinya—melepaskan letusan senjata api tanpa niatan menembak Connor yang sudah memanjat tangga darurat gedung, yang kepergiannya tak Markus sadari. <em>Lieutenant </em>itu mengatur napasnya di samping Markus, tangannya menepuk—mencengkeram—pundak Markus dengan kekuatan penuh.</p><p><em>Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Markus</em>. Simon mengiriminya pesan—tunggu, apa maksudnya? Ia belum mati!</p><p>
  <em>Aku sudah merindukannya.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Josh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta, terlalu cepat untuk mati.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>JOSH.</strong>
</p><p>Tidak salah lagi teman-temannya menyaksikan ini semua—di bangku paling depan, dan menertawakan apa yang terjadi. Sial.</p><p>Kemudian ia—habis-habisan—diteriaki oleh Hank (dan Connor, sesekali berusaha menenangkan Hank (yang terlihat jelas menuangkan amarahnya pada topik lain selain<em> investigasi</em>), terima kasih, malaikat pelindung) yang menganggapnya mengganggu investigasi jaringan narkotika yang sedang mereka selidiki. Beruntungnya, Connor dapat mengejar pengedar dan menangkapnya.</p><p>Ia perlu memberi catatan pada diri sendiri untuk memerhatikan <em>timing</em> dan situasi bila ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Connor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Karena titisan iblis (<em>hanya untuk sementara</em>, Hank) membencinya dan kawan-kawannya (seantero Jericho, sebenarnya) sudah tidak bisa dipercaya untuk membantunya, ia lari ke orang—<em>android</em>—lain yang memiliki hubungan dengan Connor, yang dapat dipercaya—dan rekam jejaknya baik di mata sang calon mertua. <em>Android </em>bermodel AX400 dan <em>anak perempuannya</em>, YK500, yang memiliki nama Alice.</p><p>Hank—seorang Hank Anderson tidak mungkin, kan membenci sosok gemulai ibu-dan-anak yang ingin mengajak Connor, teman mereka, jalan-jalan bersamanya, di hari libur?</p><p>Tentu saja tidak.</p><p><em>Mulus sekali</em>—Kara mengiriminya pesan bahwa mereka dalam perjalanan bersama Connor ke taman, tempat mereka janjian. Tetapi Connor bersama Sumo—anjing St. Bernard gemuk yang merupakan kebanggaannya.</p><p>Tidak apa, Markus menyukai anjing.</p><p>Markus lebih menyukai pemiliknya (yang Junior, yang Senior mungkin kapan-kapan), tapi anjingnya bukan masalah.</p><p>Saat Kara dan Alice tiba bersama Connor yang menggenggam erat tali Sumo, keduanya tersenyum lebar seolah baru saja menyelesaikan misi besar (tentu saja besar, bagi mereka. Ini permintaan Markus—penyelamat kaum <em>android</em> itu sendiri). Keduanya berpura-pura tak melihat Markus yang duduk di bangku taman dengan kaki terbuka lebar, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menimpa wajahnya.</p><p>Markus menarik napas, Kara dan Alice mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengampirinya, bersama Connor.</p><p>Ia bisa melakukan ini—"Halo, Connor, suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu disini." berbincang, lalu potong pembicaraan dan berdiri, "Maaf harus memotong, tapi aku harus pergi. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini lain waktu?" dan <em>v</em><em>oilà</em><em>!</em>—kencan pertama.</p><p>Seharusnya mudah—tapi ini <em>Connor.</em></p><p>Respon yang ia berikan selalu berbanding terbalik dari simulasi yang dijalankan Markus—rasanya nyaris seperti RK800 itu terang-terangan mengejeknya. Ia tidak bisa (sulit) diprediksi—Markus menyukai itu.</p><p>Ketiga orang (dan satu anjing) itu kemudian datang mengampirinya—Kara dan Alice berpura-pura terkejut/senang melihat Markus, sedangkan Connor memiliki senyum miring itu (<em>swoooon</em>). Sumo menyalak senang ke arahnya—mengenalinya dari ekspedisi sebelumnya (menyelinap masuk ke rumah Hank—North lebih suka menyebutnya dengan <em>mengundang diri sendiri untuk masuk</em> karena terdengar lebih sopan).</p><p>"Markus, suatu kebetulan." <em>Bohong. Bohong. Bohong.</em></p><p>"Hai Kara, Alice—bagaimana Windsor?" ia balas senyum—berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak menginginkan perhatian dari Connor—tapi sebenarnya Markus benar-benar ingin Connor memerhatikannya, sejak bangun tidur sampai ia tidur lagi—pindah dari sarang pak tua itu dan tinggal bersama Markus di New Jericho(tm) (yang sungguhan sudah dikenal sebagai ciri khas mereka, terima kasih pada Josh)—tapi Markus tak sekejam itu, Connor pasti akan memilih bersama Hank dibanding siapapun. Markus tak memaksa.</p><p>"Semuanya baik, Markus. Berkatmu."</p><p><em>Blah, blah, blah,</em> ucapnya, dan Kara akan menjawab, <em>blah, blah, blah</em>—sampai ia menoleh pada Connor. "Halo, Connor—"</p><p>"Oh, ya ampun, lihat, Alice! Truk es krim!" Kara memotong dengan antusias, Alice pun melompat-lompat. "Permisi, kalian berdua—kami tinggal pergi dulu, ya? Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Markus, Connor!"</p><p>Kemudian Markus bergeser, memberikan Connor tempat untuk duduk. <em>Android</em> detektif itu segera duduk di sebelahnya—Markus menahan tangannya agar tak segera melingkar pada pundak prototipe RK yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia berpura-pura mengamati Kara dan Alice yang berlari ke truk es krim sebelum kembali kepada Connor.</p><p>"Jadi… hari ini hari bebasmu?"</p><p>Connor memandangnya agak lama, LED-nya berputar kuning dengan malas. "Bebas, sebenarnya tidak—aku masih harus memasak makan malam untuk Hank dan membawa Sumo jalan-jalan, lalu berbelanja dan menyirami tanaman—"</p><p><em>Ya ampun, Hank, ini anakmu apa pembantu rumah tangga?</em> Markus sepertinya perlu berbicara dengan Hank tentang <em>kebebasan android.</em></p><p>"Connor, kau tidak terpaksa melakukan itu semua, kan?" ia bertanya. Sumpah demi, ia tak akan segan menusuk seseorang bila Connor yang tak berdosa ini diperlakukan semena-mena. Jawaban yang diberikan <em>android</em> detektif itu membuat hati Markus meleleh dan meluncur ke langit ketujuh bersama paus akrobatis—Connor tersenyum, padanya. Lebar. rA9, maaf bila selama ini Markus terkesan meragukan eksistensi-Mu.</p><p>"Tidak, Markus—lagipula, aku menumpang di rumah Hank, jadi… hanya ini yang mampu kulakukan." ia terkekeh. "Oh, Hank juga memberikanku uang untuk… <em>bersenang-senang,</em> katanya. Haruskah aku pergi ke Eden Club?"</p><p>….</p><p>
  <em>Apa?</em>
</p><p>"Karena… semua orang di departemen bilang untuk bersenang-senang… mereka biasanya ke Eden Club—"</p><p>
  <em>Oke, pertama-tama, Connor, sayangku, cintaku, manisku, Eden Club sudah ditutup karena hukum terbaru, dan prostitusi benar-benar dilarang keras di negara ini. Kedua, kau tidak perlu ke tempat orang dewasa seperti itu—kau tidak pantas. Ketiga—kau tidak perlu uang untuk bersenang-senang, aku akan dengan senang hati—</em>
</p><p>"—Aku bisa membuatmu senang, Connor." Ia menyela dengan cepat, meraih tangan Connor dan menahannya. <em>Android </em>lainnya masih memiliki senyuman, LED-nya berpendar kuning, menyiarkan kebingungannya. Beberapa <em>android</em> yang berlalu memandang adegan itu dengan alis bertaut heran—dan Markus merasa seperti kriminal sekarang. Ia melepaskan Connor, dan berdehem keras.</p><p>"Maksudnya… kau tidak membutuhkan uang untuk bersenang-senang, Connor." Seperti Markus—Markus memiliki candu pada senyum Connor. Satu kali melihat senyuman malaikat itu dapat membuatnya bekerja tiga hari non-stop. Seperti bahan bakar. Apalagi kalau Connor menyapanya saat ia bangun dari <em>sleep mode-</em>nya—astaga, kini Markus pun dapat melihat masa depan seperti Lucy.</p><p>Teknologi memang hebat.</p><p>"Sepertimu?"</p><p>"Hmm? Ya, seperti—apa?"</p><p>"Sepertimu." Ia tersenyum, polos. "Kau selalu terlihat senang tiap kali kita bertemu—apa yang kau lakukan hingga dapat menjaga tingkat stress-mu dalam angka yang relatif rendah?" <em>astaga dia imut sekali asdfghjkl.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kamu, Connor—kamu yang menjaga tingkat stress-ku dalam angka yang relatif rendah.</em>
</p><p>"Kau juga selalu tersenyum saat kita bertemu." Ia lanjut, karena Markus tak menjawab—ia terlalu fokus pada bibir tipis <em>android</em> itu; yang mengoceh tanpa henti—mendetailkan angka dan statistik, fakta tentang senyuman dan dampaknya pada manusia. Markus sadar kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan <em>android</em> ini, ia tidak melihat jalan keluar dari ini semua. "Jadi, apa rahasiamu?"</p><p>"Uh." Markus berdehem—ingin menjerit <em>'KAMU! CONNOR!'</em> tepat di wajahnya tetapi ia mengurungkan impulsnya. "Mau kuberi tahu?"</p><p>Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau kau mau memberitahu."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ia menuntun Connor kembali ke Jericho (bukan, bukan yang kapal—Josh menyebutnya New Jericho, tapi sungguh, siapa peduli?)—"Tapi Markus, bagaimana dengan Kara dan Alice—oh, mereka sudah pulang ternyata."—berusaha sebaik mungkin mengendap-endap ke ruangannya agar tak ada makhluk hidup apapun yang mengganggunya (makhluk hidup, misalnya seperti Simon, Josh, dan <strong>North</strong>.)</p><p>Sampai di sana (dengan Connor yang melengos masuk ke ruangannya, tanpa sadar kalau ini adalah perangkap untuk memojokkannya), Markus mengunci pintu ruangannya, ia dapat melihat LED Connor menjadi kuning, memindai apa yang Markus lakukan, atau menganalisis ruangan ini.</p><p>Android itu berbalik, ia memiringkan kepalanya saat Markus mencengkeram lengannya.</p><p>Astaga—Markus tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi kala bola mata itu memandangnya seperti itu.</p><p>
  <em>Itu.</em>
</p><p>Membulat dengan lebar dan nampak tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Markus inginkan darinya.</p><p>
  <em>Connor selalu tak tahu.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...dan sesaat setelah momen magis itu berakhir dengan ciuman, north merusuh bersama hank 'daddy' anderson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>